


You stole my heart in war

by Gloomy_flower



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: F/M, Nazis, Racism, Rape, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomy_flower/pseuds/Gloomy_flower
Summary: Jerry was German Nazi soldier in 1940 and later on he was sent in town to attack British people even Jews but once he meet that dark blue haired female, he felt something incredible and couldn’t stop it, will he try to ignore those feelings or confess?Find out what happened next!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction of this story and I just wanna make a quick information about this that I do not romanticized Nazis what’s so ever, Jerry isn’t a complete Nazi until he meet Tirana ( tom's female name ) this is just a gender bender of Tom and Jerry, this isn’t meant to offend anybody of the holocaust or war   
> Since I’m not German speaker, just imagine Jerry speaking in German XD
> 
> But when he meets Tirana, he speaks in English with German accent

Jerry was in military for 4 months, he gets too excited of killing enemies '' HAHAHAHA, THIS IS SO EXCITING, TAKE THAT FUCKER!'' the enemy screams in pain after Jerry slit his throat and blood come out of it, the enemy fell down slowly on ground dead and Jerry smiles darkly as he continue fighting enemies and never stop until one day, officer calls Jerry for going on mission '' Jerry, I have some message send from Hitler '' said officer Jerry eyes widened at that point '' really?! What he says?!'' '' he says that your going to be sent to England and find some Jews to bring them to chains ''jerry was excited to hear that and more than happy to serve Hitler '' that’s sounds fantastic! '' Officer doesn’t let Jerry fight in war until he complete the mission, he goes to ship to England until he finally arrived England, he get off the ship and grab his weapon and carry on his arms to leave the ship and start walking around in city filled with British people, he walks towards the city weapon pointed towards their faces '' HEY '' people look shocked and scared bam! They got shot

jerry was laughing maniacally at shooting people, he then stop shooting and carry a knife to stab everyone to add more pain and he then stopped to think about the officer '' **he says that your going to be sent to England and find some Jews to bring them to chains** '' Jerry starts to chuckle '' ah... those British people that I killed aren’t Jews, right?''

Telling himself, he then brushed it off '' eh, who cares what this guy says, I’m allowed to kill whenever I want and besides those disgusting Jews...'' he glares in disgust and look down at dead people one last time before he leave '' I’m gonna find them...and bring them in chain... I wish I could kill them but Hitler ordered me to just bring them in chain ''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I figured I won’t just updating new chapters on Thursday and Saturday XD

After Jerry chains British people and put them in ship, 2 hours later Jerry arrives in Germany and get British people off the ship '' come on, we don’t have time to slack off!'' He speaks harshly at them while pointing his weapon on them ordering them to move or else they will get killed, much to his expectation, they moved and go to officer, Jerry greeted officer and says '' officer, I got them'' officer '' very good, Führer is very proud of you'' Jerry smiles but then officer speaks '' since you are very good soldier, i have a another mission for you to have few Jews or more in Italy and I want you to get them in here'' Jerry was so happy to hear '' oh, I won't fail you, mr!'' Tomorrow next day morning, jerry pack his bags and says goodbye to his German soldiers buddies and go to plan to travel to Italy

a blue haired girl named Tirana and she was British and Jew, she's 16 years old junior high school student who doesn’t have many friends but have a few best friends, their names are Sally and Alex, '' hey Tirana! Good morning!'' Alex spoke to her with cheerful tone '' oh, hey good...morning '' Tirana tone down little '' aww, cheer up, Tirana! We don’t want to see you in pity'' '' yeah, after all you should be happy that we are here with you because there’s war going on'' Sally spoke, Tirana sigh and smiles '' yeah, I guess you're right'' Alex and Sally both smiled '' because you both are my best friends '' Tirana have normal life going on in her everyday life but there’s something dark that nobody knows about her

[ flashback to her family]  
A glass is heard broken 

'' ugh, look what you just did!'' Her mother yelled at her

'' I’m...so..sorry..I-I didn’t mean t-to b-break it'' Tirana was in tears and then she felt hot burning on her cheek  
Her mother slapped her hard, she was glaring angrily at her '' that’s not an excuse! You little brat! I expected you to be more careful about this but it looks like you need good lesson to teach you to never make a mistake again! ''  
Tirana's eyes widened in horror and shaking in fear '' p-please, mother! Not again! I promise I won’t do this again... just please '' her mother yells back '' no, you need to get hit! I'm your mother, you should listen to whatever I say to you and obey!''

Tirana was sobbing quietly and spoke softly '' y-yes, mother...'' she had no other option but to obey her and accept the punishment she gets, her siblings also abused her verbally and physically but not sexually 

Her dad had fun with kicking her and getting belt to beat her, Tirana screams loudly in pain for anybody to come and save her from this nightmare she call her family 

[ flashback ended] 

Tirana excused herself to bathroom and cried '' I hate my life... my family are hurting me so much... it’s too much''  
Tirana heard the bell rings and quickly wash her face and go to class faking a smile and sit in her seat so the period begins  
After the period ended, it’s was lunchtime, Alex and Sally go to Tirana '' hey, Tirana! Come sit with us!'' Tirana replied '' sure! '' 

They come to sit together on cafeteria and eat their lunch at table, Sally spoke '' so, Tirana! '' Tirana replied '' yeah?'' 

'' I was thinking about going to movies with Alex! Wanna come?'' Tirana replied not happy to hear that '' oh, sorry girls but I can’t go because uh... I have a lot of homework to do!'' Alex and Sally frowned and Sally said '' aww, okay '' 

Then they’re off to their lockers and giggles  
Alex says '' aww, geez.. we’re getting closer to that '' Sally replied '' oh, don’t worry, we’re gonna get her tomorrow ''

Tirana was sitting in cafeteria table eating her lunch until butch come up to her '' hey, Sweetheart ''  
Tirana look up to butch and replied '' oh, hey butch, what are you doing here?'' Butch chuckles softly '' eh, just usual, talking to the most beautiful girl that I love'' Tirana blushes and roll her eyes playfully '' oh stop it, butch'' butch started to laugh '' oh come on, Tirana you’re beautiful!'' Tirana chuckle but then stop to ask question '' um, butch?'' Butch replied '' yeah?''  
'' do you... do you really love me?'' Said Tirana in serious yet innocent tone, butch was surprised by that question '' of course I love you, I really love you, why do you ask a question like that?'' Tirana said '' well, I saw you with another girl '' '' oh, that girl? She’s just a friend.. don't worry, I promise I won’t cheat on you again, I’m sorry that I made you feel horrible.. but that was in the past and I changed '' Tirana smile softly '' I’m glad you changed to be better person in the future '' 

The bell Rings, Tirana quickly get up and carry her lunch box '' oh, sorry butch I’ll talk to you later'' butch wave her goodbye and left go to his class, she runs to the classroom and just in time, she sit in her seat while Alex and Sally are behind her  
The period begins and after the period ended 

It’s was time to go home, Tirana pack her books in backpack and Close the backpack and swing it around her shoulders  
She left classroom and walked down the hallway until she hear giggles, she turns her head to see who is it

She saw butch with white haired girl who’s giggling with him and she was kissing him, Tirana’s eyes widened in shock '' how.. how.. could he do this to me?'' She thought, when butch and this white haired finished making out, butch turns around and saw Tirana in shock '' huh!? Tirana what are you doing here?'' Tirana looked like she was gonna burst into tears '' you son of a bitch! You lied to me! '' '' oh, so you’re spying on me and find out'' said butch in dark tone, he smirked and walk up towards her ear to whisper '' see, the truth is... I never liked you and your ugly face, you’re just tool to fuck with and oh, god.... it’s was fun'' he pulled away from her ear and smirks while pushes her against the wall and punches her stomach while the white haired girl smirked '' beat her up, babe'' Tirana was groaning in pain and couldn’t move due to her stomach was in pain, she fell down on her knees and cried 

Butch looked at her and laughed evilly '' look at you, you’re just pathetic bitch'' and knee down at her and grab her shirt looking closer at her face '' nobody will love you, you’re nothing but a tool to mess with and thanks for pleasure you give me, you whore'' with that, he pulled her away and walked off with his white haired girlfriend 

While Tirana was left there crying on her knees and she look at the backpack and opened it to grab her paper seeing that it’s an F,'' oh, how can I explain this to my parents? My parents wouldn’t be happy about me getting an F which means...I will get a another punishment...'' she cried and put the paper back in her backpack and close it  
She gets up and grab her backpack and swing it around her shoulders and wipe away her tears

She walked home and find her parents are here, her mother greeted her in cheerful tone and asked if she got A+

Tirana swallows '' um, I ...didn’t ...get A+ '' her mom eyes widened and glare at her '' WHAT?! WHY YOU...'' she grab a belt and look crazily at her and glare at her

And beat her, Tirana screams in pain as her dad and her siblings watch her suffer 

Her mother repeatedly hit her with belt '' NO, STOP, THAT'S.. AHHHH, IT'S HURTS, I'M SO SORRY FOR GETTING F, JUST STOP HURTING ME, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY ON ME'' she screams her lungs out and cried loud, '' No! Shut up! You deserve it!'' 

Finally, her mother stopped and dropped the belt, Tirana was shaking in fear and cried in horror she quickly run up to her bathroom and lock the door, she was on her knees crying '' if only...I was dead...to end the suffering I been through...''

It’s was night and Tirana didn’t eat dinner due to her family abusing her and she was left starving, she checked the time

It’s was 10pm, her mom knocked the door, Tirana jumped and answer '' c-coming!'' She opened the door only to find her mother holding a plate full of food while smiling innocent at her as if nothing happened '' sweetie, you didn’t come downstairs for dinner, we’re so worried about you that you didn’t come downstairs to sit at table with us and so I bring you this food so you  
won’t starve yourself to death''

Tirana look anxiously at the plate scared that food is poisoned, she fake smiles back at her and take the plate '' t-thank you...mother'' and with that, she close the door and set the plate on desk to eat after that, she returned the plate downstairs to kitchen sink and left to go back to her bedroom and go back to bed thinking about her next day, she brushed it off going to sleep 

The next day morning, Tirana goes to school and find her two best friends were whispering to each other '' okay here comes the bitch, now remember the plan'' Alex nodded to Sally for signal that Alex is ready

Tirana look at them suspiciously but brushed it off thinking she shouldn’t know their private stuff and walked up to them '' hello, girls!'' Cheerful tone as always, Alex and Sally smiles at her '' hey Tirana!'' '' so, girls how was the movie going?'' Asked Tirana 

Sally replied '' oh, it’s was great! Hey, Tirana on lunch time there’s something we need to talk about '' Tirana was curious '' huh? What is it?'' Alex smirks '' oh, it’s something personal and we need you so you could help us with that topic'' Tirana said cheerfully '' sure! Anything for my best friends!'' The bell rings and it caught three girls to go class 

( skip to lunchtime) 

Alex and Sally saw Tirana, they smirked evilly to each other, Tirana walked towards them '' so, what was the topic you want to talk about?'' Sally grab Tirana's arm and says smugly '' I think we should go somewhere far away where nobody saw us''  
Alex said smirking '' yeah, how about this empty room that has door key locked?'' She smirks to Sally '' prefect spot''

'' um, girls? What’s going on?'' Asked Tirana anxious while they put her in empty room '' oh, we’re just gonna have discussion in this empty room, no worries I’m just taking Sally with me, excuse us '' says Alex and dragging Sally away from Tirana so she whispers '' did you Brought the chain and blindfolded?'' Sally smugly nodded 

They get back to Tirana and dragged her inside the empty room and lock the door while closing the curtain so nobody would see what’s going on, Tirana was horrified '' um, girls? Why are you chained my arms up and blindfolded me?!'' Alex gets annoyed with her so she Ordered Sally to shut her up by forcibly kissing her, it’s was cold and dissatisfied at that kiss

Tirana was squirming at that point and tried to pull away but she couldn’t as Sally hold her tightly and keep kissing her roughly while Alex smirks at the scene and takes Tirana’s skirt and her panty off while her legs were held down by Alex strongly 

'' oh, my.... would you look at that, you’re wet'' she started to rub between her legs as hard as she can and finger her faster  
'' hmm!'' Tirana couldn’t make a word because of Sally kissing her, Sally pulls away to breath and smirks at her '' you taste delicious! We want more'' Sally chuckles darkly and take Tirana’s shirt off including her bra, she lean down to lick her breast and suck on them, Tirana moaned softly '' stop, stop! I don’t want this and eww, you shouldn’t have crush on a girl!''

Alex was annoyed again and squeezes her vagina '' oh god, just shut up... you’ so annoying '' Tirana yelped in pain and cried  
Alex stopped squeezing and smirked '' that’s what you get for not shutting the fuck up'' she continue to finger her vagina faster and harder even deeper, Tirana was moaning and cried, she hated it so much but her body responded to pleasure  
'' ah, it seems like she’s enjoying it..'' Sally spoke smirking at her, Alex pulls out her finger, it’s was filled with her juice 

'' you do it, Sally... my hand got tired of thrusting her '' Sally lean down towards her vagina and begins to suck harder and faster, her tongue was deeper inside her licking every inch of it and Tirana moans in pleasure loudly but she bites her lip to not scream loudly, finally Tirana climax rapidly in Sally’s mouth and Tirana moans in pleasure and cries 

Sally smirks and swallows her juices and pull away from her vagina gently '' that.. was delicious and so fucking good'' she pouts sexually at her, Alex chuckled darkly '' yeah, that was hot and look at her face, she looked pathetic '' Tirana was stunned and so traumatized by that, Alex and Sally pulled her skirt, her bra and her panties even her shirt back on while taking off the chain and the blindfold to let her go

Sally and Alex left her there while going to class since they been late, Tirana’s face was dull, she couldn’t believe it, her own best friends that she truly trusted and love are sexually assaulted her yet she didn’t want this '' h-how could I let this happen to me? Maybe they were right... I am pathetic... and it’s my fault...''

She slowly gets up and walk to classroom only to find teacher was upset at her '' Tirana! Why are you so late?!'' Teacher shouting at her, Tirana look up at her '' I... uh... fall'' teacher growl '' that’s not an excuse, young lady now go back to your seat!'' Tirana nodded slowly '' yes, ma’am...'' she slowly walked towards her seat and sit while bunch of girls whispering to each other and giggles at her, even guys laughed at her, '' silence!'' Teacher shouts to classmates and classmates stopped to pay attention to her

Period ended, students get up to go home and Sally & Alex walk up to her smirking evilly '' wow, you’re so stupid '' said Alex  
'' yeah, I really can’t believe you fall for this, you’re so stupid I thought you were better than being whore, you have great body but you are just tool '' said Sally laughing until Tirana had enough '' stop it! You girls aren’t my friends anymore after what you jerks just did to me!'' Tears are falling down her cheeks and Tirana wipes her tears away

Alex and Sally left the classroom and butch come up to her '' hey'' Tirana look at him upset '' what? What do you want? To mock me? Go away'' butch chuckles '' uh, no... I just wanna say that tomorrow night me-'' Tirana cut him off '' no thank you, I don’t want to go out with you and your girlfriend'' 

Butch blinked in surprise and said frowned '' oh, okay.. geez... suite yourself then''

Butch walked away until he stopped and turned away '' and oh, the reason why nobody likes you in this school is because my dad spoiled me and he loves me, everybody in this likes me and your just unpopular stupid bitch that nobody likes '' he laugh at her and walked away from the class 

Tirana starts to cry '' I wish I was dead already..nobody likes me even my friends are just pitying me nd pretending to like me even though they don’t like me anymore '' and she grab her backpack to head home and the cycle begins all over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment and drop like!
> 
> It’s would be nice to give helpful criticism so if there’s any mistakes I made, just give me criticism


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry finally got in Italy and landed safely on ground, he got off the plan and close the door '' phew, that was pretty long, now... let’s see'' says to himself, he explore around the area and find his buddies '' hey, Jerry!'' His Italian friend calls him Jerry smiles at him '' I haven’t seen you in very long time, Andrea'' he hugged Andrea and pulls away '' ah, it’s good to see you, Jerry '' 

'' Oi, what about me?!'' Said Japanese soldier reiji, Jerry turns towards reiji and chuckle '' oh, I didn’t forget about you reiji'' he hugs him and pull away '' so, guys, did you find any Jews yet?'' Asked Jerry, reiji answer '' no, we haven’t ''  
Jerry frowned '' aww, shit.. I was hoping to find'' Andrea taps Jerry on the back '' come on, Jerry we can find them somewhere ''  
Jerry smiles again '' yeah, I can find Jews and send them to officer '' he wondered if he can go to school to spy on Jews

Back to Tirana, Tirana was depressed and she couldn’t take the pain anymore, she finally decided to go and kill herself  
'' I wanna kill myself for good, my life is a living hell'' she wonder around the house to find rope until she hear an airplane army force dropping bombs at the city, she shivers in fear and watched in horror at the window '' oh no, they come!'' She quickly has no choice but to warn her family and she runs to her family to get out the house but they already have packed their bags and wear coats '' come on, brat either your coming or you die here'' her dad yells at her in anger, Tirana quickly runs up to her family and her dad '' y-yes, father I’m coming.. '' she runs towards the door to open and go outside to the car and waited for her family, after her family are in car her dad drive minutes later, they arrive in the train station and her family quickly get out of the car and put their bags inside the train, she get out as well and headed inside the train and find a seat to sit down 

Her family sit down in their seats after they put their bags, Tirana sigh and look at the window worried

'' I hope my friends Alex and Sally aren’t coming in my school especially that jerk butch'' Tirana starts to get tired and fall asleep   
* 7 hours later *   
'' hey wake up, brat'' she felt someone tapping her shoulder until she slowly opened her eyes to see who is it, it’s was her dad  
'' come on, hurry up!'' He yelled at her and grabbed her '' okay, okay, I’m waked!'' She wakes up in fear, he then let go of her '' good, cause were arrived in Italy, now come and help us get carry those bags '' Tirana nodded '' yes, father ''  
She walks towards the bags and carry each one outside the train and then she finished '' phew, I’m finished '' her dad was carrying the bags inside the new house, Tirana carries her own bags and couldn’t wait go upstairs to her new bedroom 

She hurried up upstairs and opened the door to reveal a decent looking bedroom that has window on the right and bed on the left next to the wall, she then opened her bags to put her clothes in the closet after she finished putting them, she heard her mom voice '' ugh, Tirana come downstairs! It’s lunchtime!'' Her mother yelled '' coming, mother!'' Tirana replied

She come downstairs to eat lunch at the table after she’s finished, she spending the rest of her day just doing regular things in the house until next morning, she wakes up doing her daily routine and she goes to high school named red moon academy 

She was nervous about going to new school means new students, new teachers but she doesn’t that let her stop from entering, she goes inside the school and she was lost to find which one is her locker '' oh, great how I can find my locker?'' She looked around to choose which one is empty locker, she opened an empty locker and put her books in them and the rest in her backpack and then she closed the locker and she goes to ask teacher which one is her classroom, he answered '' oh, so you’re Tirana Amor? Your classroom number is 1-6 A, down the hallway on your left '' she thanked him and go to down hallway to her left to classroom and then she opened the door to reveal that she gets unwelcome glare by students and most are confused 

Tirana gets anxious and close the door to go and find an empty seat, she find one and sit down and put her backpack on ground

Back to jack, he then thought about joining school for assignment just to spy on Jews and he then asked reiji to drive him to a school called red moon academy, reiji agreed and goes to his car, Jerry sit on passenger seat and close the door and reiji starts driving to red moon academy high school, after he arrived at school he get out of the car and thanked his friend, reiji nodded happily and ran off leaving Jerry alone '' now here I am'' he thought entering the school inside

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it’s not realistic enough XD   
> I won’t be that active on this sit, I will be updating every new cheaper on Thursday and Saturday 
> 
> Sorry if it’s little short but don’t worry, more chapters coming up!


End file.
